


【礼尊】Lion In The Prison

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防是自愿走进牢笼中去的555, 奇奇怪怪的病, 小白万事屋随时为您解忧哦, 有事你就找小白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】Lion In The Prison

总觉得有哪里不对，宗像礼司感觉胸口有些闷，手指也很难动弹，好像是被鬼压床了一样，拼命挣扎着睁开眼看到胸前浓密的棕色毛发吃了一惊，接下来更吃惊的是睡在身旁的周防尊不知何时不见了，而整个蜷成一团趴在自己身上的是一只成年的雄狮。

难怪会觉得快要喘不过气了，惊诧于自己竟然没有发出害怕的叫声而是选择小心翼翼地想从狮子的压制中挪动出自己的身体。毕竟这只野兽还闭着眼睛，不惊动它才是上策。

然而狮子的眼睛猛地睁开，鎏金色的眼眸看起来很是恐怖，张开口打了个呵欠，天啊它的嘴真大，牙齿也很尖利。紧接着两只巨大的前爪揽住宗像的肩膀找了个舒服的位置继续趴下睡觉。

爪子上的肉垫触碰着宗像的身体让他有些恍惚，好像这只是一只没有威胁性可言的大猫，不，等等，这是大猫不假，可这也是狮子啊。差点被骗了，宗像继续小心地挪开猛兽的爪子，而狮子睁开一只眼看了看他的动作，脑袋亲昵地凑过来，长且柔顺的鬃毛和自己的皮肤贴在一起，从狮子嘴里伸出粉嫩的长舌头舔着自己的脸舔得湿漉漉的。

“你是狗吗？”宗像不由得吐槽。

而狮子像是有些不悦了，张嘴露出獠牙从喉间发出几声低沉的吼声，宗像觉得自己头刚好在狮子嘴附近很有可能一个不小心就送了命，不过眼下总觉得自己的头发都被这头野兽的吼声震得飞了起来。话说周防去哪了？莫非被吃掉了吗？

狮子听到自己的吼声耳朵动了动，突然警觉起来起身窜下床，传来大猫肉垫踩在木质地板上的声音，毕竟体重很重，不可能像猫一样走路悄无声息。狮子走到穿衣镜前走来走去前后打量，身后的尾巴时不时甩动一下。

狮子会照镜子还真是件稀奇的事。

然后宗像眼看着这头野兽后腿坐下抬起前腿亮出锋利的爪子开始抓镜子。

“快住手——！”单是想象一下爪子与玻璃剐蹭会发出的声音就让宗像一阵头疼，情急之下打算过去抱住这只野兽，而野兽则是轻松地跳跃起来让宗像扑了个空，不过爪子收起来了，狮子似乎有些低气压地在房间里来回打转。

摔得很疼，宗像不免觉得今天有些倒霉，抬眼狮子的脸正贴着自己，野兽张着嘴发出吼声，不同于刚才床上那一声，这次听起来格外低沉柔和，像是想要跟自己交谈。交谈？这个念头一冒出来连宗像自己都觉得自己大概是脑子不正常了，哪有狮子这种大型猛兽想和人类交谈的。

凭借着自己出色的体格与反射神经宗像退到墙边摸到桌子上的水果刀——起码有个威慑作用，宗像把刀握在手里刀尖直指野兽的鼻尖。

“周防？”宗像试探着叫出声希望听到回答。

可回应的只有狮子低沉的吼声。

“周防？”宗像继续和这头野兽周旋着一步步往门口挪动，狮子也不敢轻举妄动，只是一步步往后退，金色的眼睛瞟到地上的东西爪子勾过来铺展开拍了拍。

那是周防的衣服，莫非真的被吃了？怎么可能，宗像立刻否定了这个想法，屋子里没有丝毫血迹不说且这么大一只野兽吃人自己不可能还睡得着，再怎么说周防也不是那种弱小到会被狮子吃掉的人，况且它是怎么进来的？抬眼看了看窗子，是锁好的，玻璃也没有被破坏的痕迹。别说它是凭空出现的。

狮子慢悠悠地爬回床上，宗像眼看着自己的床板发出悲鸣，巨大的爪子抓了抓枕头然后舒服地趴下表示自己的无害。

眼下应该先考虑周防去哪了，这么大个人不可能凭空消失，虽然心里已经隐隐约约有了答案，不过并不想相信这种非自然现象的宗像还是抱着一线希望，也许他早就醒了在客厅或者洗手间呢？

小心翼翼地观察着床上假寐的大猫打开门，然而找了一圈还是没有看到人，那家伙就算再奔放也不可能裸奔的，宗像想，那个野蛮人这点常识还是有的。

莫非真的……？宗像走回房间对着床上的野兽轻声叫了一声：“周防？”

狮子的耳朵动了动，抬起一只眼睛看他。

“你真的是周防？”

这只野兽打了个呵欠抬起脑袋看着宗像。

“能听懂我说话吗？”宗像试着去摸对方脸上的细小毛发，狮子眯起眼睛从喉间发出声低吟，接着探出舌头小心地舔着宗像的手心，舌面上虽生着细小的倒刺却也没觉得疼。

宗像开始头疼，谁来告诉他到底是怎么一回事，为什么周防尊会变成一只狮子？

Bar Homra的前台电话响了，酒吧老板草薙出云接了电话：“你好，这里是Bar Homra。”

电话另一头传来宗像礼司质问的声音：“草薙先生，请告诉我到底是怎么回事。”

“什么怎么回事？”草薙听得云里雾里的。“你拐跑了我家尊，事情就是这样，还能有什么事？”

“不是这个……嗯……”对方话语吞吞吐吐的。“虽然这听起来有点不切实际，但事实就是这样……我今天一早醒来周防他……变成狮子了……”

“啊？”草薙微愣。“宗像君你没睡醒吗？酒喝多了对身体不好，而且房事也会不和谐，所以……我TM凭什么关心你们这些事啊！”

“我确定我很清醒，还有谢谢你的关心，我们的性生活非常和谐，周防的身体很棒。”

草薙咬着牙：“你是来跟我炫耀的吗？啊？跟尊的娘家人炫耀他身体很棒？”

“当然不是，我说了，周防现在变成狮子了。”

“你是眼花了吧，你知道我家尊以前都被那些小鬼们称作什么吗？会看成狮子果然还是你的错觉吧。”

宗像叹了口气：“我现在不方便带它去见你，能麻烦你自己过来亲眼看看吗。”

“……”草薙注意到宗像用的是“它”而非“他”，狐疑地说了一句“我现在就过去”挂了电话跟十束多多良知会一声：“十束，我去看看尊。”

“我也要去看King！”

“你也跟着去谁看店啊，等我回来吧。”

敲开宗像家的门，一头成年雄狮站在宗像身后盯着草薙看，草薙打趣道：“我不知道你还有这种爱好啊，不过个人饲养狮子是违法的吧。”

宗像有些无奈：“我说了，它就是周防。”

草薙不相信般地瞪大了双眼：“啊？”

听宗像说明情况后，狮子听话地趴在自己大腿上惬意地小憩，能这么亲近自己不得不说果然是尊。草薙伸手顺了顺狮子的一头毛发：“宗像君，我也不知道是怎么回事，但是我想眼下尊这状态应该交给我来照顾。”

“你怎么把它带回Homra？领着只狮子招摇过市？会给多少市民带来恐慌，既然你不知道原因那它应该由我来照顾，我来找出变回去的办法。”宗像明显不同意。

“宗像君你怎么死脑筋呢，只要装成是马戏团不就好了，尊会变成这样说不定就是你这里有什么影响到他的，所以远离影响才是最好的吧！”

“你这是歪理，周防在我这里住也不是一天两天了，如果是我这里影响他的话那他早就变成野兽了何必等到今天。”

草薙搂住狮子的脖子：“总之，尊要回娘家！”

“我不同意！不过我们在这里争论也没有意义，不如听听周防的意见。”

草薙看了看一脸置身事外表情的狮子：“尊，你听到我们的对话了吧？你选择谁？”

狮子伸了个懒腰“吧嗒吧嗒”地走向宗像然后趴在他腿上。

“是我赢了，草薙先生。”

草薙捂着脸转过头去欲哭无泪，果然嫁出去的儿子是泼出去的水。

于是就这么决定了，变成狮子的周防尊悠哉悠哉地甩着尾巴爬上宗像的床抓了抓枕头扯着被子铺成一个舒服的小窝卧在里面睡觉。

毫无紧张感呢，而且看起来完全不着急呢。宗像有些头疼地看着吠舞罗的人员在自己家里面闹哄哄地和这只狮子进行着毫无意义的交谈。

十束多多良举着DV机兴致勃勃地拍摄着狮子的每一个神态动作：“King这样子还真是不多见啊，所以一定要好好记录下来，啊，King刚刚打呵欠了。”

栉名安娜则是面带红晕地抚摸着狮子顺滑的毛发。

“尊先生！！！”八田美咲则满是羡慕敬仰地围着床转圈圈。“不愧是尊先生！！！变成动物也是变成草原之王的狮子啊！！！真是太厉害啦！！！”

真是有活力啊……宗像瞥了眼站在身后露出报复得逞笑容的草薙出云。

宗像推了推眼镜：“你还真是小气啊，草薙先生。”

“你在说什么呢宗像君，明明我那么大方。”草薙面带微笑然而眼睛里一点笑意都没有。

“算了，随你们吧。”宗像默许了这种行为，况且还有个麻烦的问题没有解决呢，尽管自己说了会找出变回去的办法，然而宗像想了想，连变成这样的头绪也没有，和周防还不能正常沟通，想了想还是给伊佐那社打了个电话。

伊佐那社是个神棍，拿着一副塔罗牌和一个廉价（宗像看来）水晶球在镇目町一个小角落里开了家店专门负责给人占卜，养了一只白猫一只黑狗。至于自己是怎么跟这么一个神棍认识的就说来话长了，总之是自己即将大学毕业前和伊佐那社擦肩而过，明明是个神棍却穿着一身白衣即使晴天也带着把红色纸伞。

当时伊佐那社神秘地占卜出了宗像当时正在烦恼的毕业问题，那时宗像还没觉得怎样，毕竟自己的年龄和表情什么的对于这种靠骗人为生的江湖骗子来说肯定见多了。

直到宗像亲眼看到伊佐那社从声称为被灵体附身的人身上扯出透明的什么东西，虽然看不太清楚，但是宗像确认那人手里有东西，只是仍旧坚信唯物主义的内心极力否认灵魂灵力之类不切实际的东西。

再次目睹这种超自然现象让宗像想起了这位灵能力者，电话接通后一个有些可爱的少年音响起：“你好，是宗像君吗？”

“你知道是我？”

“当然。”对方轻笑。“我还知道你是因为什么事找我哦，身边有人变成了猛兽对吧。”

他到底是怎么知道的？抱着疑问宗像还是决定先解决正事：“那么你知道怎么回事吗？顺便还有解决方法。”

“宗像君还真是性急啊，你先让我给你解释清楚啊。”伊佐那社清了清嗓子。“其实这个呢只是一种病症啦，而这种病很特殊，可以说只有那位周防君才会表现出这种症状哦。”

“你就直接说明吧。”他又是怎么知道周防的？

“嗯嗯，我正在说明啊，这种病名叫'认知障碍综合症'，当周防君对自己的认知出现错误的时候就会产生这种状况哦。”

“对自己的认知出现错误？”那是什么？还有这种莫名其妙的病？这是什么唯心主义的奇怪病症啊？

“是的哦，这虽然属于周防君自己的问题，不过我觉得你不如好好和周防君沟通一下哦”说完伊佐那社神秘地挂了电话只剩下机械的忙音在耳边回响。

意味不明。

吠舞罗的人也没待多长时间，现在只剩下一人一只狮子。宗像觉得头疼走进书房里坐下来有些惆怅，虚掩的门被推开了，宗像抬眼看到狮子站在门口。

“周防？”

对方没有回应，只是走近过来将头搁在宗像大腿上轻轻蹭了蹭，还真是只大猫啊。宗像像是撸猫一样轻柔地抚摸着狮子的毛发以及下颌，大猫舒服地眯起眼睛喉咙里发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音。

“说让我和你沟通，可是你都不会说话……”

狮子的耳朵突然动了几下，整个身子扑了过来，而宗像没有防备被这只猛兽扑倒，狮子嘴里灼热的呼吸就在耳边，狮爪踩着宗像的胳膊，锋利的牙齿离自己的咽喉不过才一寸，刚刚还很顺从的大猫突然浑身散发出危险的气息一副要把自己咬死吃掉的架势。

因为撞击连眼镜都歪掉了，不过宗像可顾不得去扶正眼镜，只是抬起手试探着去触碰对方，狮子警惕地躲了一下，随后看宗像没有攻击性就让他触碰了，刚刚咄咄逼人的气势也收敛起来舔了舔宗像的嘴唇。

狮子的体型很大，食量也很大，宗像不得不去买更多生肉回来杀菌后给它吃，说起来也很有趣，这只野兽进食的时候尾巴会甩来甩去地，又不是狗，宗像默默吐槽。

食量大也就算了，好在它一天几乎都是在睡觉，似乎怎么都睡不够，睡醒了就会浑身低气压地在屋子里打转，这个时候宗像根本不能轻易靠近，否则从它的表情看来很有可能会直接扑过来瞄准喉咙，那双溢着杀气的鎏金色眼睛有时会让宗像怀疑那真的是周防尊吗。

不对，那当然是周防尊，他一直都是这样的野蛮人，这只不过是他的本性。

只是转来转去还算好的，宗像不去理它就可以了，可是当它亮出爪子不管是窗帘还是床还是沙发之类的东西全部抓挠过一遍之后宗像开始觉得把它关在这种狭小空间里不是明智之举。

宗像稍微研究了一下野生狮子的生活习性，这样狭小的空间只会让它更加焦躁。

但是放任不管后它就又会自己平静下来，等到睡前又像个大猫一样在宗像身上蹭来蹭去，甚至会咬着宗像的衣角拽进房间里然后优雅灵活地窜上床，尾巴兴奋地拍拍旁边空出来的地方。

宗像突然觉得这样的周防似乎比起人类时更好懂了。大概也算是明白了怎样的话会让这只狮子高兴，怎样的话会激怒它。如果还是人类的周防，宗像礼司会很乐意去不断挑战对方的忍耐界限不停地故意说些激怒他的话，现在这种姿态属实无趣。

给趴在自己腿上假寐的狮子顺着毛，宗像的眼眸一沉：“周防，难道你再也变不回来了吗？”伊佐那社在那之后也没有说过什么，自己主动联系过去也只会听到忙音。到底该怎么沟通宗像也没有思绪，而且那个什么'认知障碍综合症'到底是什么？周防对自己的认知出现了错误？他是怎么认知自己的？

他只知道周防在和自己确认关系之前是吠舞罗的领头，劣迹斑斑，名声很糟糕，实际上本人并没有传闻中那么可怕，不如说，宗像觉得他还挺可爱的。

确认关系便是同居，周防之前一直住在Bar Homra的二楼，宗像提出了让周防搬过来和自己一起住，毕竟空间住两个人足够。这还让素来有吠舞罗的妈妈之称的草薙出云哭得像是嫁女儿的老父亲一样。

同居后呢？宗像回想着。

周防尊向来是没有任何规矩能约束他的，可是他产生了变化，宗像只是装作自己没发现而已。

狮子看了看宗像抬起头舔宗像的嘴唇，长长的粉红色舌头小心翼翼地拨开牙齿探入口中，宗像虽然感觉怪怪的但也随它了，生有倒刺的舌有些笨拙地搅动起更多的唾液，宗像一边抚摸着狮子身上的毛发一边吮咬着软软的舌尖。

这样真的很奇怪，明明对方看起来是只狮子，但是又不得不说，自己知道它就是周防尊。

狮子的体重有些过重，将宗像上半身推倒像是品尝猎物一样仔细地舔着宗像嘴里的每一寸，尾巴亲昵地缠上宗像的大腿，渐渐地，他被一只狮子撩拨地来了感觉。

自己到底是把它当做什么呢？宗像心里有些茫然，手却本能摸到雄性狮子的腿间，长着小小的倒刺摸起来很是不舒服。

不对，这样不对。

宗像另只手揉捏着前爪上的肉垫，软乎乎的这一点倒是和猫很像。

这样不对。

宗像猛地推开狮子从它身下爬起来：“不对，周防，现在不是做这种事的时候。”

狮子明显有些不悦，身边的气压有些低。

宗像听见它喉间的低吼觉得事情有些不妙起来：“周防，冷静一下。”他知道狮子最近夜晚频繁地发出交尾的信号，也许是发情期，让这头野兽日渐烦躁极具攻击性，中途拒绝交尾会让狮子震怒，大型猫科动物的交尾随时具有着危险性。

宗像有些搞不懂，这是不是周防尊本人的意愿，他变成了狮子，那么他原本的意识保留了下来吗？应该是保留了的，宗像注意到它会亲近吠舞罗的每一个人，也会亲近自己，听得懂和它的对话，即使只是回应一声低吟。

可是有时宗像又觉得这只是单纯的一头野兽。狮子的肠胃根本无法消化人类的食物，只能吃生肉，而在它撕咬带着血丝的生肉时宗像从那双鎏金色眼眸里看到的全是野性。狭小的空间使它焦躁，它像是随时准备咬死饲主撞破玻璃跑出去一样盯着宗像来回踱步。

宗像同样知道，如果它想，它早就已经跑出去了。它至今仍然在自己身边是因为它有身为人的理智。

身为人的理智？为什么明明是野兽的它需要这些理智？

宗像礼司突然明白了，这只狮子其实就是周防尊的本性，不对，准确来说是周防尊自认为的本性。

“周防，我会接受你。”宗像努力稳住这只已经生气的狮子。“冷静一下，周防。”

狮子露出尖利的牙齿和他对峙着。

“周防，你不用这么焦躁。”宗像尝试着靠近一步，狮子立刻后退，但随后又踩回原来的位置。

它竟然在害怕，宗像突然想起之前几次这头野兽在自己对它产生威胁或者试图靠近时都会下意识瑟缩一下。

宗像再次朝它靠近一步：“周防，不用害怕，是我，难道你以为我会伤害你吗？”

野兽眼里顿时闪过一丝慌乱，挪动着爪子却也没有后退。

“周防，莫非你觉得自己是关在笼子里的野兽吗？明明都没有和我好好沟通过！你以为我们可以互相理解就连最起码的沟通都不需要了吗！”宗像语调突然抬高，这些话无疑是一针强心剂，狮子猛地扑了过来张口咬住宗像的肩颈，猩红的温热液体飞溅到野兽的毛发上，宗像的衬衫和裤子上，木质地板上，还有墙上。

狮子的咬合力太恐怖了，嘴里顿时充斥着难闻的血腥味，宗像双腿无力膝盖着地然而还是抬起双臂抱紧它。

“难道你觉得……这份感情是负担吗？……还是说你想要的……只是个玩不坏的玩具……？”宗像的气息有些微弱。“如果是这样那就咬死我吧……没有任何人把你关在这里……”

狮子身形一顿松开了口，突然周身泛起微弱的红光，体型渐渐变成人的样子，光芒消失过后周防尊全身光裸着，有些惊诧地看着自己手上的血和气息微弱的宗像礼司。

“哦呀……没想到……我让你……回来了呢……”宗像勾起唇角意识逐渐模糊。

“宗像？”周防环顾四周看有没有终端机可以叫救护车，而就在这时窗户不知道什么时候打开了，一袭白衣撑着红色纸伞的少年轻盈地进了屋内。

“你是谁？”周防警惕地抱紧宗像试图远离对方。

“不要紧张，我是灵能力者，我能救宗像君。”

耳边充斥着水流的声音，柔缓且静谧，宗像张口呼吸从嘴里冒出一串泡沫拼命地往上游移竞相破碎。竟然还能呼吸，有些不可思议。宗像不相信这种超自然现象，所以肯定是梦吧。四肢很沉重，仿佛不是自己的，果然是梦。

然而水底有一个箱子散发着耀眼的红光，刺得宗像眼睛有些酸胀，他不知道这是什么箱子，只是在好奇心的驱使下游到了箱子面前，箱子很大，看起来像是电影里出现的沉底的海盗船上会有的藏宝箱，可是哪个藏宝箱会发红光啊？

打开看看就知道了，宗像惊讶于箱子并没有上锁，吃力地抬起盖子后耳边传来了声音——

“宗像。”

紫罗兰色的眼睛猛地睁开看到耀眼的红色头发，鎏金色的眼睛。

周防再凑近了些：“宗像，死了吗？”

“……只要你还活着我就不会死……”宗像有些失望，本来还想看看梦里到底找到了什么宝藏，结果刚从生死线上挣扎回来周防第一句竟然问自己死没死。

哪有这么恶劣的人啊，就算真死了也要被气活吧。

“哦，对了，是那边的那个白色的人救了你。”周防指了指身后。

伊佐那社笑眯眯地抱着白猫牵着黑狗看他俩互动。

“伊佐那社……？”宗像起身，虽然衣服上还沾着血不过伤口已经愈合了，这实在太非现实了。

“是的。”伊佐那社微笑。“宗像君，事情已经解决了，周防君的病暂时不会发作了。”

“暂时不会发作是什么意思？”

“就是字面意思啊，宗像君，我并没有在说什么高深莫测的话哦。”红色的纸伞撑起，明明没有风一人一猫一狗却凭空飞了起来。“有缘再见吧，宗像君。”

宗像看着他们消失随后看了看身旁的周防尊：“你不知道'廉耻'二字怎么写吗？去穿衣服啊。”

“你又不是没见过，第三个人现在已经走了。”

宗像觉得头又疼起来了。

周防脸色一沉将宗像抱紧。

“……不是负担……”

“什么？周防，你说什么？我听不清楚。”宗像有些意外，而且周防抱得有些太用力了。

“没什么，我只是在遗憾你没死成。”

宗像眨了眨眼顿时理解了环住他的腰：“是吗。”

狮子是自愿走进笼子里的，然而笼子并没有上锁，它随时都可以走出去。

fin.


End file.
